


Chocolate

by BDHXHX



Category: Leaving (TV), Savage Grace (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: TurnRed拉郎，Tony/Aaron，斜线前后有意义





	Chocolate

他的母亲从一开始就不喜欢Aaron，无法控制的丈夫已经让她精疲力尽，Tony也没有按照她希望的那样和她觉得他该追求的女孩发展到交换戒指，她对第三个走进她生命的男性表现出了极大的敌意，Tony还记得母亲第一次看到Aaron时的场景：Tony坐在礁石上弹着刚试好音的吉他，正准备给帮他哼了歌曲前调的Aaron弹一首，而Aaron叼着烟凑过来给Tony借个火，他们互相贴近，鼻尖都碰在一起，接触的烟草间传递的火焰不只燃烧在卷纸上还蔓延到了两个年轻人的心里，而Tony的母亲显然太熟悉这种内在的光亮了。

她和他争吵，但无论如何，Tony觉得自己已经爱上了这个好心给他灵感的酒店服务生，而且如果Tony不是那么坚定，Aaron一定是的。

相遇的那天他们整个下午都光脚踩着白沙行走，Tony丢弃了吉他和乐谱，不害怕疼痛的手指在Aaron的手背上拨动无形的琴弦，海滩上的所有人都看到了一个苍白瘦弱的少年牵着一个比他更高面色也更红润的青年，可让他们笑出来的不是Tony总是挂着的傻笑，也不是Aaron卷到裤脚的西装裤，更不是滑稽的配合靠近姿态，人们笑的是两人就没有分开过的注视，这让Tony和Aaron不止一次被小石头和玻璃瓶碎片划伤了脚。

当晚Tony才在Aaron的眼角尝到了海盐的味道，他把青年漂亮的修长双腿扛到了肩上开始动作，在放上去之前Tony摸黑亲吻Aaron流血结痂的脚心，就那么一下，他听到Aaron笑了，然后渐渐变成了抽泣，这时候Tony停了下来，用舌头舔舐Aaron颤抖的眼皮，略过睫毛尾部的时候Tony想海水也许也是这样的味道吧，他还不太清楚，毕竟见到Aaron开始Tony就再也没留意过这一整片包围了陆地的无限蓝色边界线，真可笑，他们在水下憋着气偷偷唇碰唇接吻的时候Tony明明理应知道了的，但他只注意到了Aaron睁圆了的眼睛，感情闪亮得像是海底的太阳。

Tony又开始抽插了，他坚挺地进入Aaron，和他带着Aaron逃离母亲面前时一样坚定，和他主动和这个他注意了好几天的小服务生打招呼时一样小心翼翼。Aaron则是比他还要珍惜，他抱住Tony的背，在少年耳边喘着气，暧昧的夸奖从他喉间掺杂着呻吟泄出，热气跟Aaron的体内一样滚烫，在Tony脸上所有的雀斑拂过，谁也不知道他们胡乱地换了多少个角度只为更好地契合在一起，哪里都是，埋在对方颈窝里的脑袋和重叠的躯体。

爱情到底该如何定义？所有人都在暗示着Tony爱情绝不该像他的母亲和父亲间存在的那样，Tony也读了那么多书，看了无数场歌剧，他依旧迷茫，直到Aaron在约会的时候给他递来了他和厨师长恳求许久才得到的巧克力饼干的时候才有所感觉，难以理解和无奈，是吗？Tony可以得到巴黎最受欢迎的烘焙师的每种饼干，他的父亲足够富裕，即使他和母亲变成这样Tony还是能要到那么多东西，但Aaron，Aaron干涩的、放了太多巧克力碎末的饼干却是Tony吃过的最好的，他再没得过这么好的了。

青年身上有Aaron不敢想象的果敢和狂热，难说是Tony先追到的他还是Aaron最初就拥他入怀。他们频繁地约会，不知疲惫，不顾一切，烟头被潮汐带走又冲回岸上，Tony捧着高脚杯就在露天餐厅里咬住Aaron的脸颊，糖果在酒精中融化，那是他要送给Aaron回礼的，意乱情迷中都毁掉了，可Aaron也不在乎。成熟和年龄并无关系，Aaron才更像是被迷疯了的年轻角色。

他勾住Tony的手臂，把Tony拉离了母亲那令人窒息的爱，Aaron的爱意不输母亲，但在他的怀中Tony终于可以自由地游向他想去的地方，Aaron会放手，因为他相信Tony一定会回来。

“你当时是故意溜班出来找我的吗？”很久以后Tony恍然大悟。那时候太阳还未升起，夏天的白昼漫长却也有触及不到的地方，他彻夜难眠，为Aaron透粉的手指关节清醒着，想不好自己该不该把脖子上挂着的戒指摘下来给Aaron戴上，而Aaron给了他一个挑眉的神情：“这重要吗？”

童年时难忘的小狗、酒店里不起眼的一张地毯、喷泉的五种启动姿态、色彩斑斓的鱼群……种种种种略过Tony眼前，Aaron的过去和他的如此怪异又和谐地交融到了一起。他闭上了双眼，说出了自己的答案：“不。你在这里就才是最重要的。”


End file.
